Overflowing Light
by Sky Spark
Summary: Charlotte Kaden is now a full-fledged Green Lantern and she and Hal go on adventures together in space and their regular life, but obstacles come in the way. Will that hinder their relationship? HalxOC


Okay, I am going to still going to continue writing The Green Light Within, but I am taking a brief reprive from it due to me not wanting to rush into all the drama, action, humor and so forth, but I need to calm myself of stress so I'm going to write another Green Lantern FanFic which has my OC, Charlotte Kaden again in it. Only this time she's a green lantern (all the intro and lessons will be explained in the last fanfic so, keep reading) this fanfic will focus mainly on Charlotte and Hal as partners (temporary) and doing more of their green lantern business.

All characters belong to the DC universe except Charlotte who belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Lying on the ground on his stomach was Hal, he was beaten pretty badly. His green lantern outfit was torn and dripping with blood that came from open wounds from his arm and chest.

He thought to himself, I got to get up!

While still on the ground Hal heard footsteps they were calm and coming his way, Hal opened his eyes and saw that the footsteps belonged to a young woman in orange. She wore clothes similar to a green lantern's only it was orange. It was almost the same as Hal's except it had a different symbol, orange gloves and boots that were long and had an orange belt with orange going straight down instead of indented in the middle. And the pants were black with orange lines on the sides. Her hair was opened and framed around her face.

The young woman made a construct which looked like a chain. It wrapped around Hal who either was tired or did not care to block it. The young woman brought Hal to her eye length which was covered by an orange mask that was similar to his.

"Charlotte…." Hal said. "Why?"

She was silent, silent she was through the whole battle. Staring at her, Hal saw Charlotte and her happy self. Hal reach to her face, and touched it, realizing something and with that he remembered.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Hal, you think they are any other powerful emotions that are positive?" asked Charlotte who was leaning against the wall near with arms crossed and one leg bent where it gave her support and a pose like a cowboy or cowgirl in this case.

Hal walked out of the changers where he usually changed from civilian clothes to test pilot or back to civilian. He had his civilian clothes on. "What do you mean, Charlotte?" he asked, raising his eyebrow

Charlotte sighed. "It's nothing. I just wanted to hear your thought on the matter," she smiled.

Hal then smiled back. "Come on, Char, we've been fighting crime together for about a year now and you are going with 'it's nothing'?" he teased.

She then threw her hand up in a frustrated and sad manner. "Well, I have this icky feeling and I just wish it go away."

"What icky feeling? Are you sad?"

"Well, I guess you can call it that, but it is a mixture of anger. I don't like it," she said.

Hal smiled. "You know what? I just remembered something," he said.

"What?" asked Charlotte, looking a little surprised by his change of mood.

"My thoughts on the matter," he looked at her. "The most powerful positive emotions are love and happiness."

Charlotte laughed. "Well, I have to agree. It's true and my parents agree with you."

Hal then looked at Charlotte and realized something. "You have violet eyes," he said.

Charlotte, who stopped laughing, looked at him as if he was weird. "I know. I been like this ever since I was born."

"Yeah… well, it just occurred to me," said Hal slowly.

The room was silent for a moment. "Okay…" said Charlotte, walking a bit from Hal. "Are we going to Oa or what?"

Hal was still looking at her. "Yeah…"

"Alright, then I'll meet you at the hanger," she said, walking out.

"Charlotte!" said Hal.

Charlotte turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

"Whatever feeling you're feeling, we'll deal with it as a team," he said.

"Yeah," she said, turning around and seeing a black choker on her.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"That's it!" said Hal.<p>

"Hal Jordon, you are finished!" Charlotte finally spoke. Slamming Hal on the ground, he then got up only to be greeted with a kick from Charlotte. Hal hit to a wall

"It's not you, is it Charlotte?" said Hal. "Somebody must be controlling your emotions." Hal got up ready to fight. "You know that envy isn't the most powerful emotion. Its love and happiness" Hal said. "You can't forget what I taught you. All that green lantern stuff."

"Be quiet! Envy it strong!" Charlotte said.

Hal wiped his mouth which was dripping with blood. "No, you hated that feeling, Char," Hal told her. "And like I said before, whatever you're feeling we are going to deal with it as a team!" Hal looked at his ring. It was low on battery as he looked up at Charlotte who seemed to still be fine.

"Well, here goes," said Hal, running toward Charlotte who stood there looking angry. Hal made a hand construct trying to remove the collar around her neck, but she dodged it, jumping back with a little skid. He then jumped in front of her and tried to punch her, she dodged it by bending down only to get tripped by Hal who underfoot kick her, causing her to fall back. She got up, Hal then used a construct hand to go in front of her, making her get surprised and move back. He used the hand and grabbed her ring, making her revert back to be herself.

"I got the ring!" smiled Hal in triumph. He turned to Charlotte who had fallen on the ground. Hearing a beeping noise, Hal's ring died out reverting him back to himself. He then ran to the hurt Charlotte.

"Charlotte!' Hal yelled to her as he came up to Charlotte who got up looking at Hal. Hal smiled.


End file.
